Good Morning: Twin Style
by xxSilencieusexx
Summary: My first try at a twincest! or any fanfic  Anyway Hikaru has a strange dream and wakes up to find it hasn't ended yet. So I don't really know what to put here but contains yaoi and twincest like I said. HikaKao Please Review!
1. Good Morning

**Good Morning: Twin Style**

* * *

><p>"Senpai!" Haruhi yelled as the idiot king tried to put a bunny outfit on her. (It was a pink one-piece with white ears, a white tail, white cuffs, and black fishnets.) They'd been running around like that for about ten minutes. I kept feeling déjà vu. This had already happened.<p>

Kaoru and I were on our normal couch in Ouran's Music Room #3. The guests were just about to arrive and Kyoya was currently yelling at Milord and Haruhi to get in position. He threatened Haruhi with her debt, though we all knew that wasn't the only reason she stayed in the Club. Tamaki, however, was threatened with the bunny outfit. Kyoya said he'd make him wear it an entire day if he didn't settle down and "Get In Position!" Hunny and Mori were over in their places ignoring the rest of us and focusing on cake and something about fighting or their families.

Anyway, the point was nobody was paying any attention to us, and we decided to put that to use. We both turned to each other at the exact same time, the same idea in our heads. At least I thought, I was thinking of a quick kiss but apparently Kaoru had something else in mind. We started making out! Right in front of the Club and right before the guests were supposed to arrive. It's not like I'm complaining but I figured we were trying to keep "us" a secret and honestly somebody was bound to hear and see us.

Suddenly, I was in the bunny outfit. The pink one-piece barely covering me (I was already semi-hard) while Kaoru was over me playing with the fishnets and kissing me all over. Then, before I knew what was happening I was getting turned on my stomach and all of my clothes disappeared, just as the guests walked in. I turned an impossible shade of red. Because, well I was naked in front of everyone, because of how Kaoru was touching me, but also because it was very apparent by the way Kaoru was touching that I was the real "uke".

Kaoru put his hands on my hips, tilting them up a bit, as I realized he was naked too and he was planning on taking me in front of everyone. I was about to stop him when the couch turned into a bed and I woke up. It was all just a dream! Except the fact that we really were in that position.

"Kaoru?" I mumbled as I opened my eyes. He didn't hear me, at least I don't think he did, he didn't respond, anyway. So I started to turn my head around to look at him. As I turned it, however, he thrust, as hard as he could, into me.

"Ahh" I half moaned – half gasped. He started kissing my back and I smiled waiting for him to pull out and do it again.

"Good morning, Hika." He whispered in my ear, still inside of me. I began to frown, I didn't like waiting.

When he still didn't move, I did. I pushed back into him and moved forward again. But, when I did that, he pulled all the way out and sat back on his heels. I turned my head around to glare at him and demand he continue, but it came out a whine and pouty – pleading look. Kaoru just laughed. (Everyone always thinks he's the nice one, but he hides it, he's really evil. At least he is to me.) He started to get off the bed.

"What're you doing?" I demanded.

"Getting ready for school." He replied calmly while starting to walk to the bathroom. I just stared at him in disbelief. He's going to wake me up like that and just leave me unsatisfied? I think not! I jumped off the bed, caught up to him (now almost to the bathroom), and tackled him, rather roughly, to the ground

"Oww!" he whined. I immediately felt guilty that I had hurt him, and was about to apologize, when I remembered I was still mad and unsatisfied, as my erect member throbbed.

"What the hell?" I hissed.

"Oh come on. Like you didn't like it." He retorted.

"Of course I did! I was just kinda waiting for you to finish!" I practically yelled in his face.

He smirked up at me. "Well, I was thinking you could do that yourself." He nodded to where I hovered over him. "You're already in position for it." I flushed bright red when I realized I'd just done exactly what he had wanted. I hated when he tricked me like that! I felt so stupid, and he knew it. Kaoru laughed. 'Oh well, as long as I'm here.' I thought.

I leaned down to put my mouth by his ear. "Don't think you've won. You're gonna pay for that." I whispered and smiled as he started to blush. I leaned back up and lifted myself so I was over him. Slowly, I lowered myself onto him and we both moaned at the contact. I started moving up and down, riding him, slowly at first, then I picked up speed, and soon he was thrusting into me as I moved down on him. Pretty soon he started hitting _that_ spot and I could barely hold myself up. We were both moaning erotically and I was practically screaming (though I would never admit it to anyone, I _was_ the louder one). Kaoru's hands were on my hips pushing me up and pulling me down as we both tried to get him in deeper. I was screaming at him to go harder, faster, deeper, when he moved one hand from my hip and grasped my sadly forgotten member. I gasped, then continued screaming, while he started pumping me in time with his thrusts and in a matter of seconds, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Kaoruuu!" I screamed as I came all over him and, shortly after, he came in me screaming "Hikaruu!" I moaned and shivered feeling the warm wet liquid shoot up inside me.

I let my head fall on his chest, I couldn't hold it up any longer, as we lay there panting, riding out the last waves of our orgasms. We were both too worn out to pull Kaoru out of me. But, after laying there awhile I gathered my strength and tried to push myself up. It was actually a lot harder than I remembered it being the last time we had done this. After feeling I couldn't get myself up, Kaoru helped me by pushing up on my hips. I collapsed on him after his hands fell down by his sides, and we both lay there still catching our breaths and regaining our strength, as our heart beats slowed together.

About fifteen minutes later, we were able to move. My hands were under me on Kaoru's chest and, when he started to move to move me off of him, I dug in my fingernails. He gasped, caught off guard. I moved my mouth to one of his sensitive spots, on his neck, and bit down, hard. He moaned and moved his hands up my back to my neck and finally the back of my head, trying to keep me there as I licked up the blood and started to pull away. I pulled away despite his hands and protests, and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again." I purred at him, smiling when he shivered and meekly nodded his head. I leaned down to kiss him lightly, but ended up deepening it when he opened his mouth. My tongue explored everywhere, no matter how many times we did this I would never get enough of his amazing taste. I knew he felt the same when his tongue fought against mine. I gladly let him in; I loved the feeling of his tongue in my mouth.

Kaoru wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight as he flipped us over, never breaking the kiss. He pulled away slightly to let both of us breathe and look into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much, Hikaru."

"I love you, too, Kaoru."

We stayed like that, getting lost in each other's gaze, until a knock on the door yanked us back into reality.

"Young Masters it is time to get up for school." The twin maids, who normally woke us up, intoned, as they started to open the door.

"Yeah, we're up." I yelled before they could fully open the door and see us.

"Yeah, don't come in…uh…we're not dressed. We'll be out in a minute." Kaoru yelled, also before they could see us.

"Oh… so sorry." They giggled and we knew they were blushing. We smiled at each other.

Kaoru sighed, "Guess we should get ready, huh?"

"Yeah I guess." I said sighing, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter! (I couldn't think of any other title.) Anyway, no major twincest in this one, I know, I know, it's disappointing. I was originally planning on just doing a bunch of morning scenes here but i got an idea and decided to run with it on this story. It's a little random in places, sorry about that, but i hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Twin Style: Chapter 2<p>

"Kaoru! Guess what?" I ran up to my twin, practically bouncing up and down, and grinning ear to ear.

"What?" He asked turning and smiling.

"Guess" I insisted.

"Hmm… you've got a paper there," he said, nodding to the packet in my hands. "So, we had our French final today, and you actually got an A for once."

"You don't have to say it like that." I pouted, my happiness dimming a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." He apologized, "but am I right?" He finished eagerly.

That perked me back up. "Nope, I didn't get an A." I told him.

"Then why…?" He trailed off, a confused look on his face. I loved when I could do that to him.

"Uh-uh, I'm not done." I interrupted. "Let me finish," I drug out. "I didn't get an A…" I paused taking in the impatient look on his face. "I got an A+!" I finished.

"Oh my God! Really?" He exclaimed.

"Really." I said nodding enthusiastically.

"So, you're back in top 5?" He asked intently.

"Yeah!" I said still nodding. "And Dad's not gonna kill me!" (Dad really hates that I'm the older twin and behind Kaoru in grades, he's okay if I'm just one behind him and still in the top five, but if I go below that he's really mad at me, and some asshole decided to one up me in French but I got back ahead.)

All of a sudden, Kaoru wrapped me up in a big hug. After a second of surprise, I hugged him back. I just realized it was one of those rare moments in the school day where there wasn't anybody watching us or even around us. We were standing in front of the doors to Music Room 3, with all the other hosts apparently inside and about ten minutes until the guests were supposed to arrive, the hall was deserted.

"I guess I fucked some sense into you this morning, huh Hika?" Kaoru whispered in my ear with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you did." I whispered back, laughing too. We pulled away from each other, checked the hall simultaneously, and then, seeing it was empty, leaned back in for a kiss. It was quick, but that doesn't mean we both didn't get a little rush from it, you could see that in the faint blushes on both our cheeks.

"We'd better go in before they come looking for us." I said.

"Yeah" Kaoru replied with a frown. We untangled from each other, took each other's hand, and opened the doors.

Only to find to find the room was apparently empty. We looked at each other, identical masks of confusion on our faces.

"Where is everyone?" I mumbled.

"I don't know, were we supposed to meet somewhere else?" Kaoru asked.

"Or everyone else could be really late. Or they could be waiting to jump out and scare us. Or maybe they all just left to go home." I suggested, dropping a hint that went undetected and earning a look that said 'I wonder about you sometimes.' from Kaoru. I shrugged and mumbled "They could be it is the Host Club after all."

"Umm… what did we do yesterday?" Kaoru asked.

"We had a meeting after the guests left about the end-of-the-year thingy we were gonna do, except I don't remember what that was." I said.

"Oh, yeah. It was a contest or something, right? But that doesn't tell us where everyone is."

"Right, the contest. Does that start today?"

"Yeah, I think so, why?" He asked curiously.

"That means we were going somewhere with more seating room, so the guests could all sit around us at the same time." I explained.

"Oh… but where's that?" He asked.

"I have no idea, I thought you might remember." I replied.

"So, we just stay here until they send Haruhi to come find us?" He suggested.

"Sure, it shouldn't be long." We started toward the nearest couch and were just sitting down, when we heard someone running outside the doors. They banged open to reveal a huffing Haruhi glaring at us.

"Finally! Where've you been?" She demanded. "All the guests are waiting!" And with that she turned and started storming off.

"Hey, wait up!" We cried, as we ran after her.

"We didn't know what room to go to." I explained.

"Well, all you rich ba-" She cut off. "idiots decided to move a whole truckload of couches and comfy chairs into the cafeteria."

"Oh." We intoned, laughing a little when she cut off.

"Yeah, so what is this contest thing again?" I asked.

"It's where the guests got to choose the dares, I guess you'd call them, we have to do. It's like a special year-end thing because, in the words of Senpai, 'they have to spend a whole two weeks before they can see our beautiful faces again, and the New Year's is an extra special time.'" We all laughed imagining Tamaki say that. "And I have no idea why we all agreed to do this." Haruhi answered.

"Hmm… ok, so the winners get a prize?" Kaoru asked.

"I guess so, but it's apparently a secret." She answered. "Did you guys really forget _everything_ from yesterday?"

"Hey, a lot happens in a day." I defended.

"Whatever." She said, as she pushed the doors to the cafeteria open. The entire host club was in there, I mean _everybody_, the hosts and _all_ of the guests.

"Where've you been?" Milord demanded, eerily echoing Haruhi. He rushed up and took her face in his hands. "What took you so long? Daddy was worried!"

Kaoru walked up behind Haruhi and put his arm around her, I followed suit barely a second behind him. "Well, she found us a while ago; we just wanted to spend some quality time together." He said mischievously.

"Mommy, your children are being naughty with each other!" Tamaki yelled at Kyoya.

"Will you all be quiet and sit in your respective places." Kyoya yelled back at all of us. We all sat down as fast as we could.

"Now, about the contest," An excited murmur rippled through the crowd of guests. "Like I said yesterday, the guests have picked the activities we'll be doing. They will be judging us and they will pick out the winner at the end, as well as the prize." Kyoya continued. "There will be six rounds, the contest itself will last three days, meaning there will be two rounds a day. On the fourth day, and last day of school before winter vacation, we will announce the winner. Hikaru, Kaoru you'll both count as one because you entertain your guests together." We nodded to let him know we understood. "There was no censor on the dares picked, but if the host feels too uncomfortable or if there are too many clothes coming off," he looked at Haruhi here," the host can opt out of that particular dare and there will be another chosen. Do we all understand?" He asked looking at each of us as we nodded. "Well, let the games begin."

* * *

><p>Did you like it? It's kind of short but it leads into the next chapter, and guess what? I need ideas, I already have a couple I'm going to use, but not six, more like two or three for the twins. Anyway please review and give suggestions, I'll give you the credit for your ideas so don't worry about that. I guess you could put in some suggestions for the other hosts if you want but no guarantees I'll use them.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas!

This chapter is a bit rushed so sorry about mistakes, but here it is! The contest begins!

It has a little violence, not very Christmasy, I know, sorry about that.

But, I hope you like it, and please review.

* * *

><p>Twin Style: Chapter 3<p>

'Well, this could be fun.' I thought as Kaoru and I headed over to our guests. We smiled as they all turned to us at once.

"Well, are you ready to start?" One of the customers asked us, she was blushing and had a folded piece of paper in her hands.

"Sure, I am, but you won't get too embarrassed by these things will you, Kaoru?" I took up my role as seme, cupping Kaoru's cheek with my hand.

"Of course not, Hikaru." He replied, playing uke, as he turned away with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Good then, let's begin." The customer said. "Umm…do you want to start with the most uh… intense or work your way up to that?" She asked a deep blush coloring her face. We turned to each other and shared a look that asked 'what have we gotten into to'

"Uh… how about we work up to it?" Kaoru suggested nervously.

"Okay, then the first dare is…" She unfolded the paper. "Do you want to read it or just listen to it?"

"Just read it off." I told her.

"Yeah, we'll believe you." Kaoru added with a smile.

"Oh, okay." She stuttered shyly. "Then it says, umm… it says you to have to kiss for at least a minute." She finished with an eager look.

We nodded, we had expected that. After all, we had deprived them of as much for the entire time we had been hosting; it was just inevitable that it would have to happen. That was our excuse if any of the hosts asked anyway.

"Okay, in what positions?" Kaoru asked.

"Excuse me?" She asked nervously.

"Well, do you want us to be standing or sitting down or does it matter?" I clarified for her, with a laugh.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. Just do it." She kind of demanded eagerly.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Kaoru and I said, laughing.

We looked at all the eager guests staring intently at us, and then we turned to each other. Kaoru just stood still staring at me as if asking how we were going to do this. So, I took the initiative and took Kaoru's face in my hands. I leaned my face toward his slowly, dragging it out, and trying to make it look hesitant, like we weren't really used to kissing each other, in case the other hosts were watching, which I knew they must be. Our lips met as our eyes closed. This was incredibly awkward, not kissing obviously, but kissing with all of them staring at us. Kissing and not being able to deepen it, not knowing if it was okay to move our lips together or lean into each other. We heard some thuds, they were already fainting and we were barley ten seconds into it.

Kaoru, apparently, decided to disregard the other hosts, because he started to lean into me, or was I the one leaning into him. He was the one who gave a little gasp of surprise. Was that real or was he trying to keep up the act with me as seme while he was doing it? There were more thuds. How were we supposed to know when a minute was up if the time keepers kept fainting? My hands left Kaoru's face and my arms wrapped around his neck at the same time his hands came up to my face. More thuds, how many guests were there? Kaoru laughed slightly into my mouth, it felt funny and I laughed back.

_DIIIIIINNNGGG! _

So they set a timer that makes sense, we pulled away from each other. Looking around, there were only eight guests on the floor and only two more with nose bleeds, less than I thought actually. I guess they had to prepare themselves for whatever else they had planned. The thought of what that was kind of scared me.

"So princesses, what's next?" Kaoru asked, smiling. He had a barely noticeable blush. Now that I think about it, my face felt slightly warm too, I hoped it wasn't that obvious.

"Oh, umm…" One of the customers stuttered and pointed to the one with the paper lying on the floor.

"How about you take over for her?" I suggested to the one who had pointed her out.

"But, ar-aren't we going to wait for them to wake up?" She asked shyly.

"I guess we should, I mean they are the ones voting for us and I think they'd get pretty mad if they missed one of these dares." Kaoru reasoned.

"Okay, fine." I said.

"Hmm… in the meantime, do you ladies want to hear a story?" Kaoru asked politely.

"Sure, we'd love to." The customers answered.

So Kaoru told a story about our last ski trip. To be honest I spaced out and concentrated on the passed out guests. One by one they woke up, until, about a half hour later, they were all awake and eager to see us perform our next dare.

"How about it ladies, let's get to the next one." I said. "We don't have much time now, club's almost over."

"Yeah, we only have another ten minutes." Kaoru put in.

"Okay then, the next dare involves another host." She said. "We have to make sure he's free."

"Okay, who is it?" We asked simultaneously.

"Haruhi." She answered.

We looked at each other curiously. What were we going to do with her? It was sure to make Milord jealous. We smiled mischievously at each other.

Haruhi was just sitting with her guests chatting, so she must have finished her dares for the day.

"Well, he looks free." I said.

"Yeah, I think he is. What's the dare?" Kaoru asked, a little too eagerly, if you asked me. I gave him a look, but he ignored it.

"Well," She began, "it says Hikaru is to stand behind Haruhi and put his arms around his neck." 'That's not that bad, I do it anyway' I thought. "while Kaoru stands in front of Haruhi, takes his face in his hands, and kisses him." 'Well, it's still not _that_ bad.' I thought, even though I felt a little twist in my stomach just thinking of Kaoru kissing someone else. I tried to ignore, 'it's just a kiss' I told myself.

"Okay, let's do it." Kaoru said, eager and smiling. I gave him another look, but he ignored me again.

We walked over to Haruhi's station. She saw us coming and had a suspicious look on her face.

"What do you two want?" She asked suspiciously.

"We were wondering if we could borrow you…" Kaoru started.

"For our last dare today." I finished.

"Oh, I suppose, as long as it's not anything too bad." She said wearily.

"Okay, stand up." Kaoru said, too cheerily. 'Stop it; stop blowing things out of proportion.' I scolded myself mentally.

"Fine" She complied, standing so she was between us looking at both of us with her weary expression.

"Turn to look at me." Kaoru instructed her. She did. He nodded at me signaling for me to start. I briefly wondered if they wanted him to kiss her, why did I have to stand behind her and watch this close. But I did what it had said for me to; I moved up behind her and put both my arms around her neck. She stiffened.

"What are you doing?" She asked annoyed, with just a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"You'll see." I meant to whisper in her ear, but to my horror it came out as more of a growl. Luckily nobody else heard it and Kaoru chose to make his move then.

He took her face in his hands and leaned in, closing his eyes. She made a little gasp of surprise as their lips met, and I understood why I was needed as she backed into me, trying to move away. About five seconds passed and Kaoru still hadn't moved, wasn't it just supposed to be quick kiss. Another five seconds, which felt like an eternity and a sharp pain stabbed through my chest, shortly followed by a feeling of hot rage. Before I could think of how it would look or what I was doing, I removed my arms from around Haruhi's neck, pushing out as I did. It resulted in me pushing Kaoru's chest, and him, away from Haruhi as the momentum pushed me back away from her, too. She immediately ran from between us as all the guests around whispered and made excited noises.

Kaoru looked at me with a look that was half a glare and half a look of confusion. Kyoya chose that moment to announce the club day was over and dismiss the guests in a flurry of excitement and exclamations on how they couldn't wait until tomorrow. I could feel my face burning and an unexpected stinging in my eyes. I hurriedly grabbed my bag and practically ran out the door. Kaoru was right behind me and Milord was yelling something about us being horrible brothers to Haruhi, but I didn't care all I cared about was getting home.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled after me. "Hikaru wait up!"

I didn't listen; I just kept going as fast as before until I reached the car and had to slow down. I flung the door open and almost slammed it closed on Kaoru's hand after I had gotten in. He made a noise somewhere between surprise and annoyance, as he got in behind me, forcing me to be sat on or scoot over. I chose to scoot over as far as I could against the other door. Once Kaoru was in and the door was closed, the driver started home. Kaoru put up the screen between the front and back seats and turned to me.

"What the hell was that about?" He demanded.

"What was what about?" I feigned innocence.

"Don't give me bullshit, Hikaru; you know what I'm talking about!" He spat at me.

"My, my what language!" I kept it up.

He grabbed my arm suddenly with a surprising amount of force and strength. I couldn't help it; I let out a surprised little yelp.

"What's wrong with you?" He demanded.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You should know what's wrong with me." I retorted back at him.

"Oh, why's that? And there's nothing wrong with me!" He spat again, tightening his grip on my arm.

"I bleed green! And just look at yourself! That hurts!" I yelled at him, looking down at my arm. He followed my gaze, stopping at my arm where he looked at his hand like he had no idea where it had come from. "That's probably gonna bruise!" I added.

"Good." He said, much to my surprise and disbelieve, while he tightened his grip again. "What are you so jealous anyway?" He demanded, his voice all husky-like, while turning me and moving to position himself over me on the seat. I moved to push him off me but he had the advantage and grabbed my hand, pushing a knee in my stomach at the same time. He moved down to kiss me but I turned my face and he missed.

"Stop," I told him, he didn't, just tried to kiss me again, and I turned away again. "Stop it, Kaoru." I repeated, trying to keep my voice from shaking but failing.

"Why? I thought you liked when I did this." He said, trying and failing again to kiss me.

"Not now Kaoru, I'm trying to-stop" I started and broke off when he finally let go of my arm, but grabbed my face instead. He leaned down like he going to kiss me, but stopped right in front of my mouth.

"Stop? Do you really want me to stop?" He asked seductively. I could feel his breath on my lips and faintly smell something unfamiliar to the smell of Kaoru. I closed the gap between our mouths as the more physical part of my brain won the war over the weaker reasoning part. He broke the kiss and leaned back, a smug, triumphant look on his face as he whispered. "See, now that's what I thought." He let go of my hand and face, moved off of me, laughed at the confused look on my face, got out of the now stopped car, and walked in the house; leaving me there, face burning, looking and feeling like an idiot.

'What the hell?' I thought, as I gathered myself and stormed after him, all kinds of horrible thoughts running through my mind. Why had he done that?

* * *

><p>Sorry if I really made Kaoru seem too OOC, but if you wait and read the next chapter you might figure out why, if you did't already.<p>

I still need like two suggestions for the next four rounds. I have two I'm pretty sure I'll use, but I'd love more suggestions, again I'll give you credit for them.

AnimeRomantic4Ever suggested i have Hikaru kiss Haruhi but I was really planning on having a jealous Hikaru. Thanks again for your suggestion, anyway, it gave me the idea to put Hikaru in there behind Haruhi.

Please review and keep reading!

I always forget a disclaimer, anyway I don't own Ouran


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter already! I can't believe I'm done so soon.

No dares in this one, sorry. But there is some twincest. :)

Again I'm sorry if I made them too OOC, but bare with me. I know I didn't really say this on the others, but criticism is welcome, constructive or not. Sorry if there are mistakes, this one's a little rushed, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

* * *

><p>Twin Style: Chapter 4<p>

"Kaoru?" I whispered quietly, as I cautiously opened the door to the bedroom we shared. It was dark, scary-movie dark. The curtains were drawn, the bathroom door was closed, and the light was off. The only light in the room came from the hall through the door I had opened, which sharply backlit my silhouette in the pitch black room. I stood there, frozen, as all of my anger and embarrassment whooshed out, replaced by a cold feeling of terror. 'Just calm down, you're not thinking right!' I told myself. It's not like Kaoru would attack me… would he? I hadn't thought he would intentionally bruise me (when I didn't want him to) either, but just look at my arm.

I had seen enough scary movies to know you didn't turn your back to the dark scary room in front of you, so I decided to start backing up slowly. Apparently I hadn't seen enough to know you needed to look behind you, too. I found that out as I backed into a body and started to let out a little girly scream I had no idea I was even capable of. The scream was cut off by hand that flew up to cover my mouth as another arm came up to wrap my arms against my chest.

"Shh, calm down, it's just me." 'That's what I'm afraid of' I thought as Kaoru whispered in my ear. I whimpered slightly into the hand as I tried to break free of his grasp. I hit the floor with a sharp thud before I had even realized he let me go.

"Oh, Hika, are you okay?" Kaoru asked with concern as he dropped to his knees beside me.

"What?" I asked, confused. Was he really better already? If he was, he sure didn't stay drunk long, not that I was complaining.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Is your arm okay? I'm so sorry, Hikaru!" He sputtered as he moved to pull me into a hug. As much as I wanted a hug, I pushed him away.

"What the hell?" I spat at him. "What's with getting drunk at school? When the hell did you even do it? Why'd you do that in the car? What's wrong with you? How long have you had a crush on Haruhi? You asshole!" I shouted it all in his face, as unwanted tears pooled in my eyes.

"Haruhi? What?" He asked. "No… Hikaru… I'm sorry." He tried to hug me again. I pushed him away again. He gave me a concerned look as I furiously wiped the tears away. "Hikaru?" He reached out to help wipe the tears away, because they just kept falling. I turned and moved away from him. "Hikaru, I'm trying to apologize!" He yelled at me, his fury and drunkenness returning.

"It doesn't sound like it." I meant to snap it at him, but it came out more as a whine. Lately I was really noticing how I couldn't control myself like I wanted to.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry. But it's your fault!" He started it sounding sincerely but ended it with snappiness in his voice.

"My fault?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you're the one taking alcohol to school! I needed something to drink during the story, so I took _your_ bottle from _your_ backpack." He explained with annoyance clear in his voice. I just sat there and stared at him as the tears kept falling. 'Is that really true, it's all my fault?' I thought to myself. 'And if it was during the story… that was before Haruhi.' I thought hopefully. 'You're pathetic' I told myself, disgustedly. 'After all that, the only thing you're worried about is if he likes this bitch at school?'

So instead of saying anything pathetic like that, I asked him, "So, could you just not tell what you were drinking wasn't water, or did you just choose to ignore that fact?" My voice actually came out like I wanted this time, not shaking.

"No… I mean I knew it wasn't water but…" He trailed off, and then tried to turn blame on me again with, "I thought you said you stopped that? You lied to me!"

"I did not, I said I stopped drinking, which I did, not I stopped taking it." I replied calmly.

"Well, well, I…I…" He stuttered. "I thought it was just some other drink." He confessed. "I really am sorry, Hikaru, for… for everything." He said sincerely. Then he got up, turned on the light, and walked over to where our pajamas were laying carelessly on the floor. We hadn't worn them to bed at all for the last week. I stood up slowly. He picked up his pair and walked back toward me, toward the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a new kind of fear gripping me.

"I'm going to sleep in our other room, so I can't hurt you anymore tonight." He said guiltily as he started past me out the door. My hand shot out and grabbed the back of his shirt as I squeaked out a weak little "Kao"

I cleared my throat and tried again. "No, no you don't have to do that." I told him, hoping he would understand I didn't want that. I didn't want him to leave me.

"Yes, I do. I hurt you, and I… feel funny, like I… I want to do it again." He confided, giving me a look that scared me a little.

I tried to ignore that last part. "I don't want you to leave..." I said quietly trailing off and not saying the 'me' at the end so I didn't look, sound, and feel even more pathetic than I already did.

"Really?" He said, he sounded so fragile, so sad, and so hopeful. It tore my heart.

"Really." I assured him with a small smile, which probably looked horrible since my cheeks had tear streaks on them and my nose was slightly running. I blushed a little as I wiped it with my sleeve. He smiled at me, the kind of smile that made me want to tell him he could have me and do whatever he felt like, if it made him happy.

"Uh… I guess I'll change then." He said lifting the pajamas in his hand.

"Yeah. So will I." I said. We both stood there staring at each other, waiting for the other to move first. Then we both moved at the same time. I laughed, but it died when he didn't join me. That made him laugh, and I tried to ignore the fact that it sounded a little sadistic. 'It's just your imagination.' I tried to convince myself, as I walked to pick up my pair of pajamas. I heard Kaoru undressing behind me as I took off my school jacket, then my shirt, pausing for a bit to look at my arm. It was definitely bruising. I tried to take my mind off that as I unbuttoned my pants and slipped them off. In nothing but my boxers, I leaned down to pick up my pajama pants.

I didn't hear so much as feel Kaoru walk up behind me. He put his arms around me, a little hesitantly like he was asking if it was okay, much to my relief. When I didn't make a move to stop him or protest, he got bolder, and pulled me against him in a tight hug. His hands were on my hips and there was something slightly hard pressing in between my butt cheeks. He was completely naked.

"Kaoru" I sighed giving my head a little shake.

"Hika? Do you want me to stop?" He asked starting to pull away before I gave him an answer.

I turned around, gave him a look and put my arms around his neck, pulling him back. I put my mouth by his ear and whispered, "You're a whore" before biting it.

"I'd say you were too as a comeback, if I cared enough to, right now." He whispered in my ear before he bit it, too. He moved his hands to my boxers to start slipping them off. I grabbed his hands to stop him before he got them down any farther than the a few inches. It exposed the top of my hips.

"We're not having sex tonight, Kaoru." I told him.

He pulled back abruptly and snapped, "Why not?"

"That." I said pulling away.

"I'm sorry." He said for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. He looked away with the look of a puppy that just got its bone taken away on his face.

I sighed. "I didn't say we weren't doing anything else." I said with a sly smile as I walked to the bed, not bothering to pull up my boxers any. I got in bed and had just sat down, when he practically tackled me onto my back.

"Down boy!" I said with a laugh. He growled. I shivered. He felt it, pulled back and opened his mouth to sorry again. I kissed him before he could; I was tired of hearing that word tonight. Besides that wasn't why I shivered, I'll admit it, I _was_ a little turned on by this sadistic side of him; I guess I was a masochist. He kissed me back; forcing his tongue in my mouth and pushing me back down on the bed. He thrust his hips into mine, rubbing our erections together. I moaned into his mouth as he groaned into mine. He moved his mouth to my jaw and down to my neck, kissing as he went. He was grinding into me hard enough to make it hurt, but I couldn't tell him to stop, I didn't want to. My hands were in his hair holding his face to my neck as he bit and kissed.

I don't know how to describe the kinds of erotic sounds we were both making. They were between groans and moans of pleasure and screams of pain. My mind was so mushy I didn't notice Kaoru had put his hands in my boxers, until he stopped grinding and started grabbing and pumping. I gasped-screamed at how hard he squeezed me and how roughly he was pumping. There were tears in my eyes, everything was blurry with pain, and I was moan-screaming at him as I practically pulled his hair out. He looked up and started leaning in to kiss me, not stopping his pumping, but then he saw the tears and wrenched away from me. I moan-growled at him while giving him a death glare, earning me a look that asked what kind of animal I was, then I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back down to me. He was completely caught off guard and fell on me.

"What did I tell you about leaving me like that" I growled before biting his neck, eliciting a moan from him. He smiled an evil smile and grabbed my weeping erection again. He didn't squeeze as hard or pump as roughly this time, he did it how he normally did. It only took about two pumps before I came with a loud, incoherent moan that was supposed to say 'Kaoru'. He kissed me deeply, roughly as I enjoyed the rest of my orgasm. Then he flipped us over so I was on top.

"How about you help me now?" He whispered seductively in my ear. It was my turn to smile evilly, and get a little revenge, even if it meant hurting him. I grabbed his fully erect member and squeezed as hard as I could, harder than he had squeezed me. His eyes flew wide and he screamed out in pain as tears filled his eyes and I loosened my grip on him. I kissed him my apology, while my eyes asked 'how did you like that?' Then I started pumping him slowly, planning on working my way faster as his pain subsided. He obviously didn't understand my reasoning because he put his hand over mine and started moving it faster. I let my hand go slack in his.

He glared up at me and I leaned down to purr in his ear. "If you're gonna help me help you, you can help yourself without my hand in between." He moved his hand away and gripped the sheets beneath him. I smiled again as I told him, "Better." Then I started pumping him again at a faster pace. It wasn't long before pre-cum made the pumping easier and I went faster. He moaned out "Hikaruuu" as he came in my hand. I kissed him, like he had me, as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. Then I laid down next to him and put my head on his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, one over his stomach and the other under his back.

"I love you, Kaoru, only you." I told him.

"I love you too, Hikaru." He told me as he fell asleep. I fell asleep, too, trying to push out the nagging worry of how he hadn't said he loved _only_ me.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it!<p>

FoxLover440 suggested I have them "make out, full on with humping, moaning and groaning", and i did have them do something like that, but I'm going to use that as a dare. (Probably in the next chapter.) I didn't want to get blamed for taking the idea so I'm putting this here just in case and I'll put it in the one where I use it, too.

Thanks for your suggestions, and please send more! Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! It's no good! Sorry, but please read it anyway. I had to rewrite it about 4 times, and I'm still not happy with it, but here it is.

I lied, too. I'm sorry. :( No dares in this one either but next time for sure, I already have it started. I just ran out of room to put it here, I couldn't finish it so i just moved it all to next chapter. Sorry, I feel like I'm straying from the storyline. :/

There is some twincest, though. Please bare with me, this one's all over the place, too, but i try.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ouran.

* * *

><p>Twin Style: Chapter 5<p>

I awoke to a dull ache in my groin, neck, arm, and hips. "Oww" I moaned into the pillow my face was squished against. I reached out my hand in front of me and felt on the bed, searching for Kaoru. "Kao?" I mumbled as I opened my eyes to reveal an empty bed where I was sure he had been. I lifted my head up to look behind me, at the other side of the bed, only to find it empty, too. "Kaoru?" I asked the room pointlessly, since it was obviously empty.

I was about to fling myself out of the bed, and the room, to run and find him, when I heard a noise in the bathroom. I listened more closely and realized it was the shower. I huffed loudly, pulled myself out of bed, and started toward the bathroom, planning to join him and complain to him how he had abandoned me and taken a shower without me until I got a massage out of him.

On the way there I caught my reflection in the mirror and decided to investigate the aches to see if there was any bruising. I walked up to it until I was close enough to see myself clearly and tilted my head a little to look at my neck first. There were about five hickies, starting just under my jaw and trailing down to the top of my chest. 'Great, how do I cover those, turn up my collar?' I looked at the bruise on my arm next; it was a semi-faded purplish-yellow color. 'At least it'll be covered by my sleeve.' I then moved on to my groin and hips. I pulled off and stepped out of my boxers. Luckily, there wasn't any bruising in front. I turned around slowly, looking at my right hip from the side before turning and looking at my backside, there was some small bruising on my hips but not anything serious. I was about to turn again and look at my left hip from the side, when I heard a familiar voice from the direction of the bathroom.

"Are you going to stand there and admire your ass all day or get ready for school?" I turned my head to see Kaoru, fully clothed, leaning against the bathroom doorway, smirking and staring at me. A faint blush crept its way up my face.

"I'm not admiring my ass!" I defended.

"What a shame." He remarked as he started toward me. "It's very admirable." He finished as he reached me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said doubtfully with a small smile.

"Oh, it is." He assured me as his hand trailed down my back to cup it. I smiled slightly and he squeezed, smiling and leaning in to kiss me. I leaned into him and deepened the kiss by sliding my tongue into his mouth. He gave a sound of surprise at my abruptness and tried to take over dominance, only to be pushed back.

"I wasn't looking at my ass." I repeated, licking my lips. "I was assessing my damages."

He to look me up and down, using the mirror for my backside, also licking his lips. "Yeah, sorry… I got a little carried away…" He trailed off sheepishly. "You're not mad at me, are you?" He asked worriedly, moving back to put his arms around my waist. I didn't push him away.

"Well, I don't know. A massage might help." I mused while I put my arms up around his neck.

"What?" He asked, and then added. "Does that mean you're not mad?"

"You could give me a massage, or you could help me with a shower." I suggested. "Since you didn't wake me." I finished with a slight hint of annoyance in my voice.

"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to sleep, and you might be mad at me." He told me. "So, you're not, are you?" He asked again.

"Not what?" I asked, clueless as to what he meant.

"Mad at me, God Hikaru, I just asked like five times." He said.

"Well, sooorrrrry" I drug out the word, sounding a little like a drama king even to me, and pushed him away playfully. "I doubt you said it that many times."

"Sorry, calm down. What got your boxers in a bunch?" He asked jokingly.

"You." I answered him, joking too.

Kaoru smiled. "I'm gonna ask until you answer. Are you mad at me?"

I sighed. "No, I'm not mad at you… much."

"Much?" He asked with a confused look.

"Much." I said nodding, "But, I'm sure a nice massage would help get rid of that." I finished slyly. He caught on.

"Oh, I see. Well, let's just take care of that." He said. "Lay down on your stomach." He instructed with a gesture to the bed and a smile on his face as he fingered his belt.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" I asked with mock offence.

"No, but… hey, worth a try, ne?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"How about you make me breakfast instead?" I suggested with a smile.

"Okay, I can do that." He said as he walked to the door. I walked to the bathroom, and feeling his eyes on me, I gave him a provocative little shake of my hips. He sighed, mumbled something about how I'm so mean always teasing him, and walked out. I smiled.

I walked to the shower and turned on the water; then I lathered up and rinsed off, grabbed my towel, and quickly dried off. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked into the bedroom to get my uniform. I dropped the towel as I pulled on my pants, then I grabbed my shirt and searched for my tie while I buttoned it, but I couldn't find it. I looked at the clock. It was later than I thought; we only had about five minutes until the car was ready for school.

I rushed out the door and down the hall to the stairs, which I flew down two steps at a time. At the bottom, I practically ran to the kitchen. When I finally reached it, I ran right in to Kaoru, who was heading out. Literally, we fell to the floor with a thud, me landing on top.

"God, Hikaru!" Kaoru breathed as he hit the floor and got the wind knocked out of him.

"Ugh! I'm sorry!" I apologized as I hurried to move off of him and stand up. He sat up and started to reach out to grab my arm, the one he bruised, but thought better of it and grabbed my waist with both hands, instead. I ended up sitting on his legs awkwardly, so I moved a little closer to him to sit in his lap and wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"It's okay; you don't have to move so fast." He told me.

"Yes, I do." I said. "We only have about five minutes, and I still need to eat breakfast." I clarified when he gave me a confused look.

"Oh, we could always take it with us, you know." He said with a little mischievous smile.

"Okay." I said smiling as I leaned in to kiss him. It started soft; then I ran my tongue across his lips, seeking entrance. He complied, opening his mouth and letting my tongue explore it. I tasted what awaited me for breakfast, waffles with rich maple syrup, and Kaoru. I broke the kiss, before he even got a chance to try to dominate it. "Mmmm" I hummed.

"Like that breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah, can I have some more?" I teased.

"Ha-ha, not me." He laughed. "The waffles, silly."

"So I can't have more?" I asked with mock dejection.

"We might be late, but I don't mind." He said smiling. I smiled and leaned in again, slipping my tongue in his mouth before he could even try to put his in mine. He flicked his tongue against mine, expecting fast entrance, and gasping slightly when I pushed it back. If he wanted dominance today, he had to fight for it, which seemed fine to him. He pulled my hips down into him, rubbing an already hard member against my butt.

"Someone's awfully eager this morning." I teased him, whispering it against his mouth.

"You deprived me last night." He whispered back to me.

"You say it like we didn't do _anything_." I whispered as I thrust my hips down into him, eliciting a moan in place of whatever he was about to say. We heard a throat clear in the doorway.

"Masters Hitachiin, sooo sorry to interrupt… but your car is ready." breathed a very flushed maid.

We frowned, but I got up and put my hand down to offer Kaoru help up. He took it. We started toward the door, but halfway out Kaoru stopped and ran back into the kitchen. I turned to ask what he was doing when I saw him carrying back a plate with a waffle, covered in maple syrup, in the middle.

"Your breakfast." He said with a smile. We laughed.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

Critcism is welcome and so are suggestions. Please review and keep reading!


	6. Chapter 6

This one actually has dares! YAY! :D

Sorry it took so long and it's kind of all over the place. (but you should be used to that by now, right?)

The next chapter will probably have to wait until next weekend, unless i can get it tomorrow, because I have to go back to school. :(

Anyway, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own Ouran. (I think we all know that by now.)

* * *

><p>Twin Style: Chapter 6<p>

"Are you two devils ready to lose this contest?" Milord asked us cheerfully as we walked into the cafeteria after school.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who has to prepare for defeat." I told him as Kaoru and I walked to either side of him and started poking, just to annoy him. It worked of course, he started swatting at us.

"Boys, get into your positions. The guests will be arriving shortly." Kyoya instructed us.

"Oh, thank you, mommy! Your sons were being mean to me!" Tamaki exclaimed to him as he started over to hug him. Kaoru and I rolled our eyes at each other.

Then an idea popped into my head; I beat Tamaki over to Kyoya and put my arms around his waist. "But mommy! Daddy started it! He's being mean!" I said in my best little kid voice as I looked up at him, my head on his chest. His eyes widened and I could have sworn his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. I heard both Tamaki and Kaoru hiss from behind me.

"You- you get away! And- and do as you're told! You-you bad boy!" Tamaki sputtered as he charged up to us, red-faced. I let go of Kyoya and turned to Tamaki. I put my hands on his chest and leaned into him slightly. I looked up at his face as I spoke in my little kid voice again.

"Aww, is daddy jealous?" I drawled.

"N-n-no." He stuttered, his face darkening even more.

"Maybe daddy's not but brother is." I heard an all too familiar voice hiss quietly behind me. So quietly, I doubt any of the others heard or that he even meant to be heard, but I could always hear him.

I spun around and put my arms around his neck. Then I whispered in his ear, "Is little brother jealous?" as I leaned into him, rubbing my slightly hard member into his slack one. He blushed and mumbled, "Who's the eager one now?" as he hardened a little, too.

"That's enough, Hikaru, save it for the guests. Positions everyone!" Kyoya instructed all of us, fully recovered. He waited a few moments for us to do as we were told; then opened the doors and let in a swirl of giggles and excited murmurs.

"What was that all about?" Kaoru whispered before our guests reached us.

"Were you jealous?" I whispered back.

"No, of course not." He scoffed, obviously lying. We looked at each other before turning and smiling at the guests gathering around us.

Kyoya came over and handed a piece of paper to the girl who had had a paper yesterday. "Here are your dares." He said giving me a look that said something between 'behave yourself' and 'what's wrong with you'. I just smiled at him and gave a little shrug, making him shake his head and walk away.

"Okay, are you two ready?" The girl asked us, she was a regular and I should have known her name. 'Maybe it was Yukiko? Yeah, that sounds right.'

"Yeah, we're ready." I told her.

"You didn't even ask me. What if I wasn't ready, Hikaru?" Kaoru pouted, sliding into our act. I took his face in my hands and scooted closer on the couch, bumping our legs together.

"Oh, Kaoru, I'm sorry. If you're not ready, we don't have to start." I said finishing with a light kiss to his cheek. There were some sighs in the audience. He blushed faintly and looked away.

"No, Hikaru, it's fine. We don't want to deprive these princesses." He said smoothly. More sighs.

"Okay, I suppose we can start now." I told Yukiko, not bothering to move back away from Kaoru. He gave me a sideways glance, moving his eyes down to my lap, where my pants were still just slightly tighter than usual.

Yukiko unfolded the paper and blushed a deep red as she read it. Kaoru and I shared a concerned look.

"Do you want to say it or do you want us to read it?" Kaoru asked politely.

"P-please" She said as she handed over the paper.

"Are both dares here?" I asked and she nodded. "Then we can do both at the same time?"

"I - I suppose." She stuttered, blushing an even deeper shade of red and getting a weird, somewhat excited look in her eyes. 'Is that what girls look like when they get turned on?' I wondered to myself, since I didn't really have any experience with that kind of thing. It was a little scary looking, like she was going to turn rabid and foam at the mouth. I had to suppress a laugh at the picture that formed in my mind.

I looked down to read the letter in Kaoru's hand. It read:

_~Kaoru has to spray Hikaru with whipped cream, and then lick it off. Then Hikaru has to do the same to Kaoru.~_

"Isn't that a little weird?" I asked Kaoru, though the pictures forming in my head were anything but weird. They were hot and sexy, and I was getting harder. He nodded, but the look in his eyes told me he was imagining it the same way I was. A quick scan of the guests' faces and we saw them all blushing, and sending us eager glances. We shook our heads.

"Where?" Kaoru asked to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Yukiko asked.

"Where? Where do we have to spray each other?" He clarified for her. Gasps went through the crowd, just because of how he said it, I guess. I never realized how perverted our guests were before this, but now I see how obvious it is. I mean just look at what they come to see every day.

Yukiko spoke up for all of them. "On the chests, we don't want anything too private coming out, do we?" She said with a hint that she actually did.

"Sure." He said, looking away a little uncomfortable. He turned to me. "How do you want to do it?"

"What?" I asked, being pulled out of a little fantasy. "Wait, what about the other dare? We were gonna do them together, weren't we?" He gave me a funny look, then nodded and unfolded the paper. The second dare read:

_~Hikaru and Kaoru have to French kiss lying down (with Hikaru on top), while Hikaru rubs on Kaoru.~_

"Rubs on?" I asked.

"I think they want you to hump me." Kaoru clarified for me.

Yukiko spoke up, confirming what Kaoru suggested. "Yes… umm… that's what it means we just didn't want to be so…" She paused searching for the right word. "Crude."

"And I always thought they were so innocent." Kaoru mumbled to me.

"Yeah, I know." I mumbled back before saying, "Okay. Let's do this." I was getting a little impatient; my pants were getting tighter, just with anticipation.

"Are you in heat or something?" Kaoru whispered just before getting up to take the whipped cream from Yukiko.

"Maybe." I breathed, smiling mischievously and giving him a lusty look. One that didn't go unnoticed, as shown by the gasps in the audience and the way the guests clutched at each other.

"Lay back." He instructed. I did, spreading my legs for him to sit between them. He smiled as he climbed on and settled himself while shaking the whipped cream lightly. I unbuttoned my shirt while he looked down on me with a look half-way between admiration and 'Hurry up, I want to eat you'. When I had finished and opened it to expose my chest, it exposed my neck, too. There were plenty more loud gasps as the audience saw my now exposed hickies. I flushed darkly and Kaoru covered them with whipped cream. It was cold on my hot skin. He then proceeded to cover the rest of my chest and even my stomach, going all the way down to the top of my pants. I shivered.

"Where do you want me to start, princesses?" Kaoru asked with a polite smile and a tone of huskiness in his voice that made a shiver run down my back again.

"At the top, work your way down." One of them shouted eagerly. By now we had the other hosts glancing at us suspiciously.

"Okay, as you wish." He said while looking at me like a predator would look at its prey.

"You know you're just licking, not eating, right?" I whispered, barely audible. He leaned down and licked my neck.

"Sure." He purred against it, sending vibrations all the way down to my groin. He cleared my neck and chest down to my nipples, where he slowed down. He took his time, swirling his tongue around them and biting each lightly. I had to suppress a moan each time and I could feel my face burning. He continued down to my stomach, licking the rest quickly, an evil smile on his face. He got to my bellybutton, and took me off guard by sticking his tongue in it and swirling it around. That time a little moan escaped, because I really wasn't expecting it. The moan of course made the audience go wild; I think I heard three thumps, three guests fainting.

When he heard the moan, Kaoru moved back up to put his face above mine. He leaned down like he was going to kiss me, but stopped with his lips hovering above mine. "You don't have to hide your cute little sounds. Just look how the ladies love them." His breath was warm and sweet. I leaned up to close the gap between us but he chose that moment to sit back up. He smiled smugly when I glared at him.

"My turn." I practically growled. I got up and pushed him down on the couch, so he was lying like I had been. He laughed but it died with a gasp, when I moved my knee up between his legs, so it was resting on his crotch. There were two more thumps, and I remembered we had an audience. I moved my knee and he pouted. "Shirt," I instructed. His fingers shook a little as he unbuttoned it. I smiled; I loved when I could do that to him. He finished and I coated him in whipped cream, the same way he had me. I leaned down and licked his neck before I bit it. He shivered.

"You're just licking, remember." He whimpered quietly. I smiled against the bite before moving on to finish licking his neck and down to his nipples. I took one between my teeth and ground. Then I moved to the other one and gave it the same treatment. He moaned both times and I could feel something poke into my leg. I leaned up to look down at it; his erection was already fighting to get out of his pants. I looked back up at him and smiled evilly, I was going to take my time with this. I finished licking down his chest and stomach as slowly as I could, stopping at his bellybutton to stick my tongue in and swirl it around, too.

When I finished, I moved back up so I was hovering over him. He gave me a confused look. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"The second dare." I told him, and then I dropped so our erections were touching. We both moaned at the contact. I kissed him, slipping my tongue into his mouth, as I ground my hips into his. He thrust his hips up into mine and fought his way into my mouth. I let him in and ground my hips down again, moving them up and down, rubbing our erections and drawing moans and groans from both of us. Kaoru grabbed my shirt and drew it back, off of me, not breaking the kiss or the contact of our groins. I did the same to him, well tried to; it was harder since he was laying on it. I ended up ripping it, since I couldn't pull it off. His hands were on my belt now, unbuckling it. I moved mine down to his and did the same. Then I unbuttoned his pants and tried to pull them off without breaking our kiss, but couldn't. We fell off the couch and he pulled them off himself. 'Why were we on the couch, not the bed or floor to begin with?'

"You think we should stop them, or just leave?" I heard someone ask off in the distance. 'Why was anyone in the room with us? Shouldn't we stop, if we didn't want anyone to know?' I thought to myself, but then Kaoru's hands were on my hips and mine in his hair. He was grinding down into me and my mind went mushy again. All I could think was 'get our clothes off, get him in me'. I rolled us over so I was on top and put my hands on his boxers, to pull them down, at the same time he put his hands on my pants and started pulling them down. My heart was pounding, I was panting, and my whole body felt on fire.

Then, I felt strong hands on my shoulders and I was getting pulled away from him. My first thought was 'Oh my God, dad found us.' Then I actually looked at the room and realized we weren't at home. 'Where were we?' I thought as my mind came back to me. 'At school, we're still at school. We're at club, with the hosts and guests.' But no, there weren't any guests. There was some blood on the floor, though, and bloody towels. Looking around more, I saw Haruhi lying on the floor with Hunny crouched over her, trying to wake her up. But Mori wasn't there by Hunny. 'Where was he?' Then I remembered the hands and the body I was currently leaning into. I looked up and, sure enough, there was Mori looking straight ahead at Kyoya, who was saying something. I looked down at Kaoru, who was yelling at Kyoya, not paying attention to what he was saying.

"What the hell?" He yelled. "Let him go! You could've left if you didn't want to watch, you know! You didn't have to ruin a perfectly good mood! Why are you guys here?" By now he was standing up and screaming in their faces. His face and chest were red, he was panting, and his erection was practically standing straight out through his boxers. My pants felt so tight, I almost needed to pull them down just to breathe.

"In case you didn't notice you're not at home! And Mori's not holding Hikaru against his will, he's holding him up!" Kyoya yelled back at Kaoru, when he saw talking wasn't going anywhere. Kaoru looked around, confused. He looked at the blood, at Haruhi, then at me leaning against Mori.

"Oh." He breathed.

"You two have some explaining to do!" Tamaki, who had been quiet until now, spoke up.

* * *

><p>The blood on the floor and the bloody towels, for all you who don't know, is from nosebleeds! Nobody died, nobody got hurt (except from bloodloss).<p>

Sorry if all that was confusing, but this is from Hikaru's POV and he was a little preoccupied.

The last dare is (supposed to be) FoxLover440 suggestion. Did I do any good? (I didn't really know how to describe it.)

I hope you liked it! Please Review and keep reading!


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't think I would make it, but I did. So here it is.

It's kind of rushed and sorry if it's all over the place and if there are tons of mistakes, but I wanted to get it done so you guys didn't have to wait till next weekend.

There aren't any dares in this one. But yeah, here it is. Oh yeah, for those who don't know 'Mon Dieu' is 'My God' in French.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, if I did it would be uncensored and total yaoi. XD

* * *

><p>Twin Style: Chapter 7<p>

"What do you want to know?" Kaoru turned and screamed at Tamaki, losing control again, as he started walking unconsciously toward me.

"First, do something about those!" Tamaki replied gesturing to our little (big, actually) problems.

"Gladly" Kaoru mumbled and he practically tackled me. Luckily for him, Mori had enough time to move out of the way before he ended up on the bottom. I yelped as we hit the ground with him on top.

"Wait, Kao. Not in fro-" I tried to tell him 'not in front of everyone', but he took the words right out of my mouth, literally. I think he swallowed them when his tongue went down my throat and my protest morphed into a moan. He pressed his hips back into mine. I moaned. He put his hands back on my pants to pull them down.

"Mon Dieu!" Tamaki shouted reminding me we weren't alone. "That's not what I meant!"

I took his hands off my pants and flipped us over. I pulled away and he whimpered. "Stop." I whispered. He gave me a confused look. "Let's just answer their questions, then we can go home." I told him, the suggestion of what we could do at home clear in my voice.

"Fine" He sighed dejectedly and pushed me back. We got up and walked back to the couch, where we sat down as far away from each other as we could. There was no way we could get rid of our problems if we were close to each other. I thought of the nastiest things I could, like naked, old, wrinkly people. I shivered and felt my pants loosen up a bit. Then I imagined those people in a bed, waiting for me. I gagged and my pants loosened more. 'That's good enough.' I thought 'no need to make myself puke'. My erection wasn't as prominent or throbbing anymore. I looked over at Kaoru and down to his lap, a mistake, I realized as I felt my pants tighten again. But he seemed to have taken care of it as much as I had.

"Okay, now let's start with the obvious." Tamaki started again once the rest of them were seated across from us. Haruhi wasn't there but she wasn't on the floor anymore so I guess she went home. Hunny was sitting next to Mori and Tamaki was practically sitting in Kyoya's lap. 'Are they really a couple or am I just imagining it? They do refer to themselves as 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'' I thought, tuning Tamaki out.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Huh?" I asked back.

"Tamaki asked how long we've been together like this." He said.

"You don't know?" I asked with a little annoyance in my voice.

"Yeah, I think, but I just wanted to make sure." He said, careful not to make it sound too much like he forgot.

"Oh really? Then how long do you _think_?"

"A month?" He asked. "Maybe more?"

"It'll be a month Friday." I said.

"I see." Tamaki said sharing a look with Kyoya.

"Are you two together?" I asked.

"What?" Kyoya asked surprised.

"Are you two dating?" I asked again, gesturing between him and Tamaki.

"You didn't already know that?" Kaoru asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I knew they kind of liked each other. I just didn't know they did anything about it." I said a faint blush coloring my cheeks.

"Well, yes, we are. But that's not what we're discussing right now." Kyoya replied trying to direct the attention back to us.

"Yeah." Hunny said. "So, is Hikaru the real uke?" He asked. "If you don't mind me asking." He finished.

"We don't mind, but yeah he is." Kaoru answered for both of us.

"Who says I don't mind!" I exclaimed, my face a bright red.

"Oh sorry, but Hikaru, I didn't think it was a secret anymore. I'm sorry I embarrassed you." He said, eerily echoing lines from our 'act' a few days ago, and moving over to put his hand on my cheek.

"Don't throw _my_ _own_ lines at me!" I said smacking his hand away. He actually looked hurt. I felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start a fight." Hunny apologized. "Do you want some cake?" he asked holding up a leftover strawberry cake. "We can share it!"

"No! Just ask your other questions." I snapped. Kyoya and Tamaki shared another look. "Better yet answer my questions. How long have you two been together? And which of you is the uke?"

"That's none of your business!" Tamaki replied, at the same time Kyoya said "Naturally he is."

"What? Why would you say that?" Tamaki exclaimed with a blush much darker than mine.

"Well, it's true." Kyoya replied calmly. "We've been together almost three months now."

"Obviously you guys are a lot better at controlling yourselves." I mumbled.

"Well, they're not as impulsive as some people." Kaoru mumbled back.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds!"

"How many fights have you two had?" Hunny asked.

"We're not fighting!" Kaoru yelled at him as I yelled "This isn't a fight!"

This time, Hunny and Mori shared a look. "How many _disagreements_ have you had?" Hunny asked again.

"Of course we disagree sometimes, we're different." Kaoru defended.

"Yeah, everyone disagrees sometimes." I put in. We all lapsed into an awkward silence; Tamaki wouldn't look at Kyoya, and I didn't look at Kaoru.

"Can we go home now?" Kaoru asked abruptly.

"I don't see why not." Tamaki said as he stormed out the door, soon followed by Kyoya. Kaoru and I got up. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on while I grabbed our shirts. Then, we followed them out.

"Young love…, so naïve." I heard Hunny muse quietly behind us.

"Alright, now where were we?" Kaoru asked as he leaned over me in our car.

"Nowhere" I replied, pushing his face away.

"Nowhere?" He asked incredulously. "I don't think so, let me remind you." He whispered seductively, leaning back in.

"No, I remember. We were nowhere." I said again pushing him off of me.

"What the hell? Are you still mad about the uke thing? What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? What if I didn't want everyone to know that?"

"Well, why not? I think the uke is the stronger one, they have to go through more." He replied smoothly as he moved his mouth to my neck and positioned us so he was on top and I was laying down on the car seat.

"Really? You think that?" I asked, not really caring if he was playing me just to get what he wanted since I wanted it, too. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Of course, it takes more to show a vulnerable side than a strong one." He said sincerely.

"You remember that." I told him.

"Sure. I would know I do it in Club." I narrowed my eyes. "But of course it's different. I just have to act." He finished.

"Yeah, just shut up." I instructed him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. It was soft and sweet, no matter how cliché that sounds.

"Boys we've arrived." The driver told us over the speaker, before he got out and walked away.

"Bedroom?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah" I said nodding.

We got out of the car and ran up to our room before any of the staff could see us. I closed the door and locked it behind me. Kaoru turned around and pushed me back against it. He put his hands in my hair and his tongue in my mouth. I put my hands on his hips and ground into him. He moved his hands down my sides and came to rest on my hips for a moment before moving on to rest on my thighs. I put my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. Then I fought my way into his mouth and explored every inch, just like he had.

He walked us over to the bed and laid us down on it, while trying to dominate the kiss again. Our tongues fought against each other, but his won when he slipped his hand between my butt cheeks and searched for my entrance. When he couldn't reach it well enough, he practically ripped my pants off. I laughed into his mouth causing him to moan while I tried to take off his pants and boxers at the same time. I couldn't get them both to come off.

"What are you laughing at?" He teased me as he pulled them off himself. I just moaned and pulled him back down on me. He kissed me and found my entrance again. This time he pushed a finger in, then another and spread them as far as they would go without hurting too much, I squeezed his shoulders to tell him when it was too far. Then he added a third and started moving them in and out, searching for that spot. He kissed down my jaw and neck, stopping when he found it and I let out a deep moan along with a shiver. I could feel his smile against my neck. Sometimes I wondered if he just acted like he didn't know where it was, since he seemed to have no trouble finding it when _he_ was inside me instead of his fingers. "Ready?"

I nodded and he moved to get a better angle. He kissed me deeply as he thrust into me.

"You know… I love you… right?" he said, panting, between thrusts. With each thrust he hit my prostate and sent me closer to the edge. I moaned and panted and tried to tell him 'yeah I love you too' but I couldn't form the words, they just came out in moans and screams. "Hika?" he panted again.

"Yaaahhhhhh!" my attempt at 'yeah.' He must have taken it as a yes because he sped up even more. He wrapped his hand around my weeping erection and started pumping in time with his thrusts. Pretty soon it was all too much and I was finally able to form a word as I came with "Kaooorrruuuu!" shortly followed by his "Hikaaarrruuu". He collapsed against me and we lay there panting as we finished our orgasms.

When I could form words again, I said "I know and I love you, too."

"Yeah, I think I got that." He laughed while he pulled out and lay down beside me. He put his hand on my chest and nuzzled his face in my neck. I felt a familiar heat pool in my groin as I thought about all of the events of today.

"Ready for Round 2?" I purred in his ear.

"Do you have to ask?" He asked me as he moved back over me. I grinned up at him.

* * *

><p>Did you like? Please Review and keep reading! Criticism is welcome!<p>

By the way, for anyone who's wondering Chapters 1-4 are Tuesday; Chapters 5-7 are Wednesday; the next dare is Thursday, and the prize/winner is Friday. I'm still debating on whether I should include the prize or just say who won, because I have no idea on what kind of prize these guys would offer or like except something of Haruhi's like they do in the anime and manga.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! I'm really sorry it's been so long and this chapter is so so short but I wanted everyone to know I'm still working on this! I've just been really busy and had really bad writer's block _ but here's something! I've got bits and pieces but there not in order. Gahh! I can't get the parts that connect them all but I'm trying! So anyway enough of this, since it is short there's no really big twincest in this. But don't worry ^_^ there is kissing and grinding.

* * *

><p>Twin Style: Chapter 8<p>

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! CRASH!

The alarm clock shattered after I backhanded it off the bedside table and it smashed into the wall

"Hika, that's… like… the fifth one this month!" Kaoru whined in my ear.

"But it's so annoying!" I whined back while nuzzling my face closer to his neck and squeezing him tighter with my legs, which were kind of wrapped around his waist (how we ended up like that, I have no idea). "Besides, I hurt my hand." I added with a pout.

"Oh, well, that makes it just fine." He said sarcastically. Then he added "Do you want me to kiss it better?" his voice getting a touch of huskiness in it. I smiled against his neck and he took that as a yes because he grabbed my hand and kissed it. Then he worked his way up my arm with kisses, turning us over so he could reach better. He paused at my shoulder to whisper "Better yet?" against it, his mouth never leaving my skin.

"Not yet." I whispered back, my voice also going slightly husky. He moved on up my neck and jaw, pausing again with his lips just centimeters away from mine.

"How 'bout now?" He purred.

"Almost" I purred back and closed the gap between our lips. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and dominated the kiss for a bit. Then Kaoru fought his way into my mouth and pushed me back against the bed. He put his knees on either side of my waist and put his hands up beside my head. I put my arms up around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair to hold him against me.

He started to move his hands down my shoulder, neck, chest, and sides until finally coming to a rest on my hips. He started grinding against me. I wrapped my legs up around his waist and held him down on me. Then I flipped us over so I was on top. Kaoru made a little sound of surprise and pushed me away slightly.

"What?" I asked and tried to lean back down and kiss him again.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a laugh as he held me up and away from him.

"What's it look like?" I replied with a laugh, too, along with slight irritation, as I tried again to put my mouth down on his. Kaoru shrugged a little and put his hands back on my hips to press them down on his again. I dominated the kiss once again as I forced my tongue into his mouth and put my hands beside his head and pushed my hips into him, grinding against him.

Kaoru was rubbing his hands up and down my sides and we were both moaning. He put his hands on my hips again and started tilting them up a bit. I was just about to pull away and tell him to wait - when we heard the door open. We heard two high pitched squeals and a thump from the doorway. Both of our heads snapped to the door and we saw our twin maids on the floor. One was lying there, obviously she had fainted, and the other was leaning over her and fanning her face.

We both laughed lightly and got up to walk to the bathroom, me leaning on Kaoru slight with a barely noticeable limp.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! and thanks to everyone who stayed with me and kept reading even though it took me <em>forever<em> to get this up. I'll try to get more soon!


End file.
